


Red, blue, black and love

by JustHawk



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Karate, Love Confessions, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Outing, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHawk/pseuds/JustHawk
Summary: Eli has nightmares. But that's not all. He has some more secrets. Because of a stressed morning he forgets something important.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz & Samantha LaRusso
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Red, blue, black and love

**Author's Note:**

> ❗TRIGGER WARNING❗  
> Graphic Description of Violence and Selfharm
> 
> If you don't feel good with that please don't read.
> 
> But if,  
> Enjoy! :3

"Better watch your back," Tory growled back at him. When Demetri interfered, Tory mostly ignored it; such a nerd wouldn't hurt her. She gave Hawk another destructive look and then disappeared. 

Eli shot up from his sleep and sat up straight in his bed. Sweat had formed on his forehead, as well as his chest and back. He was cold. 

Standing in front of him was Tory. How had she gotten in? 

He double-checked every door in the house, as well as the windows. She had little chance of getting in. She stepped slowly toward him, now he noticed the spiked bracelet in her hand. Eli swallowed and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He was still in a dream. Hopefully. 

When he opened his eyes again, she was gone. 

Completely confused, he had gotten up and staggered into the bathroom. He felt uncharacteristically dizzy. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and had his head in his hands.

He had these nightmares over and over again. It played on a continuous loop. Then there were the daily hallucinations. He stood up and reached into a drawer of the dresser that was in the bathroom. Out he pulled a shiny razor blade.

Only with pain could he keep it away from him. His body worked as if by itself. He carefully placed the blade against the light skin of his left forearm and dragged it horizontally across it, again and again until his arm went numb and was littered with new cuts. 

He bandaged his forearm and then styled his Mohawk as usual. After about 1 hour he was done and headed off to school. In the process, he forgot to write Demetri that he had left. 

They had agreed that Eli should always let him know when he left. They would then meet halfway. Besides, it was a kind of security measure. 

After Tory had threatened him, everyone should always know where he was, so that if it happened, they knew where he was. Or if he didn't show up on time at a certain place, they knew something had happened. 

It soon turned out that not to write Demetri was a fatal mistake. He was maybe 10 minutes on the road when he heard several footsteps behind him. At first it didn't bother him, but they matched his steps. Finally he looked behind him, only to be rooted to the spot. 

Behind him were Tory, Kyler, and several other Cobras. He swallowed and looked back and forth between them all. Tory looked at him with a grin and came closer "Well, traitor! Now you'll pay for betraying Cobra Kai!"

Now Eli was coming around. He turned and ran. There were too many for him alone and he could have sworn that one of them had a knife. However, he didn't get far because someone was on his heels and kicked him in the back so that he fell to the ground. He quickly got up again. He had to fight. 

So he got into fighting position and punched his first attacker hard in the face. They stood around him and kicked and punched him again and again. He conceded a few blows, but dealt a few as well.

What he didn't see coming was Kyler stepping up from behind him and finally plunging a knife into his back, at waist level. Eli cried out and went down on his knees. The pain went through his entire body. They continued to punch and kick him. He felt a rib crack. His breathing was fast and shallow. He had no more chance. He didn't have from the beginning. He was curled up to protect himself at least a little. 

At some point they finally let up and just left him on the side of the road. It was still dark, which meant no one would probably find him now. 

Everything hurt, but he didn't cry, not anymore. He tried to keep himself awake, but lost that battle and drifted into the pleasant blackness.

~~~

Demetri was waiting for a message from Eli. They walked together almost every day, when he didn't come this day, he just thought that maybe Eli had a cold or something like that. So he walked alone to the school.

Once there, he walked over to Miguel and Sam. "Hey Deme, where did you leave Eli?" Sam asked first as Demetri greeted Miguel with a handshake. 

Demetri shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I guess he's sick," he explained. So they left it for now. 

During the lunch break he stood with the others again. They talked a bit about Miyagi-Do and Eagle Fang. They were talking about how Chris almost fell into the koi pond the other day. Demetri laughed a little too, but he was worried. 

Eli didn't write him once. Normally he would, but something was different today. 

~~~

Eli came to after a few hours, he concluded that because it was now light. 

He was still lying on the side of the road, but so unfortunate that no one could see him, in front of him were some bushes and the area was also not much visited. 

He reached into his pants pocket and dug out his cell phone. With shaky, numb fingers, he tapped at Demetri's contact. Slowly, he brought the phone to his ear. 

It was lunchtime, the clock on his smartphone read 12:15. He squinted when Demetri didn't pick up, but then, "Hey Eli, finally, I thought something had happened," there was a hint of relief in his voice.

But Eli could barely bring himself to speak "...Dem.e..help," he gasped out and it seemed to him that he was about to lose consciousness again. "Eli? What's wrong? You don't sound good at all...can you repeat that, I can barely understand you," it came back from the other side. 

Eli gathered all his strength again "T-tory...school...rou-route...please". 

He hoped this information was enough for him, because his hand slipped from his ear and he felt his strength leave him. 

~~~

Demetri just stared at his phone for quite a while. He had been right. He looked at Miguel and Sam "We have to go!" he almost yelled. 

The two students just looked at him confused "Why is that?" Demetri seemed about to explode "They got Eli!" Now the others had become lucid as well. 

However, Demetri was already about to start running, he knew Eli's route to school, so he ran down it. Sam and Miguel followed him as fast as they could. Demetri hoped they wouldn't be too late, Eli didn't sound good at all. 

After almost 20 minutes he saw something on the side of the road behind the bushes. It shimmered red. The color of Eli's hair. Demetri ran behind the bushes. 

There he laid. His best friend. 

The person he loved. 

He rushed to him and his hands were on his hip and shoulder. When he put a hand on Eli's hip, he noticed that his jacket was damp. He turned Eli a little, not too far, but so that he could see the puncture. In the meantime, the others had arrived. Demetri shouted that they should call an ambulance.

The sight of his friend was killing him, he turned him again, now so that he could see Eli's face "Damn it, Eli! Why didn't you write me? You've been lying here way too long...I should have known". He ruffled his own hair. 

He didn't want to lose him, couldn't lose him. He still had so much to tell him. Besides, a new issue of their favorite comic book was out. In the distance, he could already hear the sirens. 

He leaned over Eli a bit "Don't you dare die! Don't you dare!" He put a hand to Eli's cheek and gently stroked it "Fuck man, I love you!" He then muttered, but loud enough for Sam and Miguel to hear.

~~~

Eli cautiously opened his eyes. It was bright. Not this daylight-bright, but a glaring-bright. Was he in the hospital? It smelled that way, too. 

He turned his head to the side. There was Demetri, who had laid his head on the mattress of the bed and was sleeping. Now Eli noticed that Demetri was holding his hand and a small smile flitted across his face.

This moment was peaceful. He decided to squeeze Demetri's hand lightly, but then he realized that he couldn't even do it more firmly, because his hands had hardly any strength. But the gesture seemed to work because Demetri jumped up and looked at Eli with wide eyes, "You're awake!" Eli nodded, smiling slightly.

Demetri was apparently a bit loud which is why a nurse came in. When she saw Eli was awake, however, she smiled and looked at his vitals on the monitors, and left after checking. 

"Deme....how long was I out?" He could still remember how he had called Demetri, after which he apparently became unconscious, but he had heard a voice meanwhile. I love you. 

Demetri was about to answer his question when he saw how red his best friend had turned. "Um...Eli is everything okay? Do you want me to get the nurse again?" Eli quickly shook his head which he hid in his hands.

Demetri was irritated but decided to answer Eli's question "You were in a coma for 5 days. The doctors say that it was almost too late. They are amazed at how long you lasted at all. The wound was pretty deep, you have 2 broken ribs, your wrist is sprained and you had a severe concussion plus some hematomas." He explained to his friend. 

Eli now looked out from behind his hands. Demetri suddenly looked at him seriously "And...they found cuts on both wrists, as well as your thighs". 

Eli now looked at the bedspread. There was something, he had completely forgotten.

He swallows "I...Deme...it was all too much. I-I had nightmares.... Hallucinations. I'm sorry." He looked at his counterpart again. A tear ran down his cheek. 

He didn't want to cry after all.

"Eli, it's okay. You don't have to blame yourself at all," Demetri gripped the boy's hand tighter, "I'll help you. We'll get through this together. Eli I-", he couldn't finish his sentence because Eli did that for him "I love you". 

Demetri looked at him with wide eyes. Then he smiled. "Eli...I didn't know that you...ehm well", Eli chuckled a little, "Oh man, Deme, I just didn't have the heart to tell you. Besides, there would be something else." 

Demetri looked at him intently and nodded in confirmation that Eli could talk.

"That I'm pansexual I've known for quite a while, but I think I'm non-binary...so I'd like to use they/them. Eli is okay for now, but Hawk would be better, it's more neutral" Shortly after they spoke, Hawk gulped.

It was liberating, yet frightening.

Suddenly they felt two hands on their face, turning it towards Demetri. He just smiled and then joined their lips together. It was a great feeling, all problems were forgotten for a short time, only they were in the foreground now.

It felt great, careful yet loving. Hawk put their hand on the back of Demetri's neck and pulled him a little closer.

"Deme! Eli!" someone behind them suddenly snorted in an amused tone. It sounded like Miguel. Demetri turned to them after gently disengaging from his new lover "It's Hawk" he grinned and winked at said person. Miguel and Sam each raised an eyebrow. 

After an explanation and a few questions, their friends disappeared again. Demetri stayed, he would definitely not leave Hawk alone now. They would get through all of this together. They will find a solution for the Cobra Kai problem and their relationship will be great. Demetri knew Hawk was the right person.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying! You are!
> 
> Okay so this was my first fanfiction here. I hope i did tag the right things and that it was good.  
> I wrote this while I was in school. :D
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
